¿Podremos ser felices?
by Crystal-Cullen-Taisho94
Summary: Kagome esta casada con Sesshomaru ella lo ama,pero el ¿solo la desea? ¿podran estos dos ser felices? A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy yo con otra historia que espero les guste, se preguntaran ¿porqué no he actualizado "Luchando por encontrar el amor"? pues no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en un capi gracias una idea que me dio mi amiga Kiwiset n.n ya que mi inspiración se había ido de vacaciones ¬¬" pero afortunadamente ya está de regreso y mientras escribía se me vino esta pequeña idea a la mente, espero les guste**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Rumiko T. yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito sin fines de lucro, con el único fin de entretener.

**¿Podremos ser felices?**

Kagome Higurashi era aparentemente feliz, una hermosa chica de tez blanca, cabello azabache, estatura mediana, un cuerpo espectacular y unos hermosos ojos marrones que hechizaban al instante. A sus 25 años era una de las diseñadoras más importantes en la industria de la moda, tenia tiendas de ropa exclusiva en la mayoría de los países del mundo y desde hacía dos años estaba felizmente casada con un importante empresario de las telecomunicaciones, Sesshomaru Taisho de 28 años.

Con una melancólica sonrisa adornando su rostro, la azabache se giro a la mesa ratona que estaba a su derecha, donde se podía observar una foto en un marco sencillo pero elegante, en ella, una joven de cabello azabache vestida de blanco y levemente maquillada sonreía mirando al frente mientras era sostenida de la cintura por un hombre más alto que ella, de cabello plateado y ojos ámbar, mas el no veía al frente, sino a la mujer a su lado, su rostro estaba sin expresión pero su mirada transmitía cierta calidez. Eran ella y Sesshomaru el día de su boda. Cualquiera diría que ella tenía todo lo que podía decir, y hasta cierto punto así era, ella amaba a su esposo, mas no olvidaría aquella conversación que tuvieron semanas antes de su boda.

Flashback

Kagome se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión Taisho, donde vivía su futuro esposo, se había organizado una recepción para que unos familiares lejanos de Sesshomaru la conocieran, ellos casi no venían de visita, pero era una ocasión memorable, conocerían personalmente a la futura esposa del hijo de Inu No Taisho. La azabache salió a dar un paseo a los jardines en busca de un poco de aire fresco, llevaba un hermoso vestido largo color beige, era de un solo hombro y tenía una cinta de color negro a la altura de la cintura, su rostro estaba levemente maquillado, resaltando sus hermosos ojos marrones, su cabello estaba suelto y caía libremente por sus hombros y espalda. Ella no podía estar más feliz, estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru y pronto se casarían, ella había notado lo distante que solía ser con todos, incluso con ella, mas lo atribuyo a su personalidad, supuso que la delicadeza con la que la trataba era porque sentía lo mismo que ella. Pronto sabría cuan equivocada estaba…Sintió pasos acercarse y pronto percibió un perfume con aroma a eucalipto combinado con notas cítricas, sonrió al darse la vuelta sabiendo de quien se trataba

-Sesshomaru.-se dirigió Kagome al recién llegado que solo la miraba indiferente, pero por una fracción de segundo pudo ver en sus ojos un rastro de culpa.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo seriamente el platinado frente a ella, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza alentándolo a proseguir- sé que tu estas enamorada de mi y esto que te voy a decir no será fácil de asimilar-por un momento Kagome se detuvo a analizar las palabras de Sesshomaru "tú estás enamorada de mi" eso quería decir que él…-ellos no han querido que te lo diga pero considero que he de ser sincero contigo-prosiguió el platinado cortando la conclusión apresurada que bullía en su mente-nuestro matrimonio ha sido algo concertado por el bien de ambas familias que se lograra con la unión de ambos capitales, te aprecio, siento cariño por ti-al escuchar sus últimas palabras sintió como su corazón se encogía en su pecho-pero no te amo.- aquella última frase había destrozado su corazón y sus ilusiones, bajo la mirada y su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos ahora enrojecidos a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, así que a eso se refería mi padre cuando dijo que tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en mi, se dijo a sí misma mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia, ahora todo encajaba, las empresas de su padre habían quedado en una mala situación económica después de los malos manejos de su tío Naraku, quien había estado hasta hace poco a cargo de todo, y su padre la casaría con Sesshomaru para obtener el respaldo de la fortuna de los Taisho, quiso decir algo pero sentía un nudo en la garganta.-entenderé si te niegas a seguir con esto, explicaremos lo de la cancelación y no habrá nada de qué preocuparte, pero si aceptas seguir con esto, podrás contar conmigo, tendrás apoyo, protección de mi parte pero no me pidas amor porque es algo que no puedo darte.-dijo para luego darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vino, dejándola destrozada.

Fin flashback

Sintió como la tristeza se abría paso en su corazón, tal como aquella vez pero sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Ciertamente ella y Sesshomaru compartían una pasión arrebatadora, él había sido el primer hombre en su vida y el único que quería que estuviera con ella de esa forma y todas las posibles, pero parecía que solo en la cama era donde conseguía que él no se mostrase ajeno a lo que ella sentía por él, porque fuera de eso todo seguía como había sido desde aquella noche en que Sesshomaru le dijo la verdad, el no la trataba mal, al contrario estaba al pendiente de ella y nunca le había reprochado el porqué siguió adelante con los planes de boda a sabiendas de que él no la amaba, pero Kagome bien sabia que más allá de ese cariño que sentía por ella no había nada, no había amor. Cuando ella dio el "sí, acepto" el día de su boda se dijo que lucharía cada día con todas su fuerzas para tratar de que el cariño que su esposo sentía por ella diera paso a algo más, y lo hacía, ponía su esfuerzo en cada momento a su lado, pero luego de estos dos años una pregunta rondaba su cabeza constantemente:

-¿Podremos ser felices? -susurro para sí misma sin ser consciente que alguien más la escuchaba. Se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la habitación.

Se sintió un miserable al escuchar la voz llena de tristeza de su mujer y la pregunta que se hizo a sí misma. Era tarde en la noche y entro en completo silencio para según el no despertarla porque supuso que estaría dormida, cuando la vio ahí en la sala se quedo en el recibidor por lo que pudo escuchar su corto monólogo, sabiendo que ella iría a la habitación se dirigió en silencio al despacho, donde dejó su maletín en el sofá frente al escritorio, se aflojó la corbata y luego de servirse un trago de whisky se dedicó a mirar por la ventana el jardín ahora sumido en penumbras. Sabía que ella no se merecía esto, pero él no podía ofrecerle otra cosa, nunca había amado a alguien, el único vinculo establecido era en el aspecto físico. Más allá de eso el mismo se reprochaba lo que le estaba haciendo porque ella nunca le había fallado y en cambio el bien sabía que cuando llegaba tarde no era por exceso de trabajo como le decía a ella, el motivo de sus llegadas tarde tenia nombre y apellido, Sara Matsuno, era por así decirlo, su amante de turno, solo esperaba que Kagome no se enterase de aquello, poder terminar su "amorío" con ella y dejar todo como estaba antes, la verdad desde que había estado con Kagome había dejado de frecuentar a sus "amigas" pero de repente Sara regresó y puso su vida patas arriba, terminó liándose con ella y ahora debía terminar con esto antes de que su mujer se enterase.

**(A la mañana del día siguiente) **

Esa mañana Sesshomaru había salido muy temprano a trabajar y ella ya acostumbrada a la rutina, se había duchado y alistado, ciertamente había algo que le inquietaba, ella se estaba cuidando, Sesshomaru, su esposo era el único hombre con el que ella haba estado y ellos obviamente tenían relaciones frecuentemente, lo que la llevaba de vuelta al presente, tenía dos semanas de retraso en su periodo, extraño ya que ella era muy regular y además tomaba la píldora, sólo una vez en el corriente mes había olvidado tomarla…Para sacarse la duda decidió ir al ginecólogo, así que ahí estaba ella esperando turno para una consulta cuyo resultado podría cambiar al completo su vida.

-Taisho Kagome-escucho que le llamaban, con las manos sudando a causa de los nervios se puso de pie y siguió a la enfermera. Al llegar con el médico, este le hizo las preguntas de rigor en esos casos y luego le mando hacerse unos exámenes en sangre y de orina para confirmar si estaba o no embarazada, según le dijo, los resultados estarían esa misma tarde.

Luego de haberse realizado los exámenes salió de la consulta del médico y fue a un pequeño restaurante cerca de ahí para desayunar. Pensó en llamar a Sesshomaru pero decidió que esperaría los resultados y luego iría ella misma a darle la noticia ya que era algo importante para ambos. Para matar el tiempo se fue de tiendas compro unas cuantas cosas y vio algunas otras que quizás necesitaría si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ropa premamá, ropa de bebe, y esas cosas. El tiempo se le paso volando y cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 1:30 pm, en media hora estarían sus resultados. Condujo con cuidado hasta la clínica y a las 2:20 ya estaba con el doctor quien tenía en sus manos un sobre blanco con el sello del laboratorio.

-Ya he leído los resultados pero dejare que lo averigües por ti misma Kagome-dijo el doctor tendiéndole el sobre a la azabache que lo recibió con manos temblorosas.

-Gracias-dijo Kagome sin despegar los ojos del sobre, lo abrió a prisa y de sus ojos brotaron un par de lágrimas cuando leyó el resultado **"POSITIVO" **instintivamente sonrió y poso una mano en su aun plano vientre. Se despidió del doctor y salió rumbo a la empresa de su esposo, había pensado en llamar pero decidió mejor sorprenderlo. Una hora después se encontraba estacionando su coche en el parqueo de Shikon, la empresa de su marido. Luego de entrar tomo el ascensor y marco el piso más alto, donde se encontraba la oficina de Sesshomaru, al salir se sorprendió de no ver allí a Ayame, la secretaria de su esposo, seguramente él le habría dado la tarde libre, optó por abrir la puerta sin avisar y lo que vio la descolocó, una mujer de corto cabello café, más baja que ella misma pero un tanto más curvilínea se encontraba con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sesshomaru mientras este la sostenía por la cintura y compartían un intenso beso, al querer echarse hacia atas y salir sin ser vista Kagome empujo la puerta haciendo que esta se cerrara tras de ella. Sesshomaru al percatarse de la intromisión soltó sin delicadeza a la mujer entre sus brazos y se giró para enfrentar a quien hubiese irrumpido en su oficina, mas todo rastro de furia se fue al ver quien estaba frente al él, era Kagome, su mujer quien lo miraba dolida y furiosa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir pero que ella valientemente retenía, quiso avanzar un paso en su dirección pero ella retrocedió.

-¿Así que "esta" es tu esposa?-dijo Sara a Sesshomaru rompiendo así el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación. Por su parte el platinado la miró furioso, no le agradó esa forma de referirse a Kagome.

-Lárgate-le dijo con la voz fría pero con la secreta advertencia de que si no lo hacía la iba a pasar muy mal, Sara recogió su bolso y paso por el lado de Kagome dedicándole a esta una sonrisa burlona antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Kagome…-

-¡Cállate, no me digas nada! ¿No es suficiente ya con lo que acabo de ver?-le gritó furiosa dejando que sus lagrimas fluyeran libres por su hermoso rostro, Sesshomaru iba a hablar pero ella le cortó la intención-¡Te odio!-dijo dándole una bofetada y luego girándose para salir de allí pero algo llamó su atención, aquel sobre que sostenía en su mano derecha, ahora un tanto arrugado por la presión ejercida, se dio la vuelta hacia su esposo-dudo que te interese más que "tu amiguita"-dijo con voz herida para luego aventarle el sobre y salir de allí. Condujo a su casa, al llegar Kaede, el ama de llaves le pregunto qué sucedía pero ella pasó de largo, sabía que era descortés, que la anciana solo estaba preocupada por ella pero no quería hablar con nadie así que se encerró en su habitación.

Por otro lado Sesshomaru estaba furioso, sobretodo consigo mismo, se suponía que es tarde terminaría todo con Sara, no quería seguir con eso pero cuando se lo dijo ella se lanzo a besarlo tomándolo desprevenido, justo en ese momento había llegado Kagome y ahí supo que se había complicado todo, miró al piso, topándose con el sobre que antes Kagome le había lanzado, lo tomó y vio que tenía el sello de un laboratorio reconocido, se pregunto si ella estaba enferma y era eso lo que había ido a decirle. Abrió el sobre y lo que leyó lo dejó atónito, Kagome estaba embarazada a su mente vino como un rayo el recuerdo de aquella vez que luego de una gala, al llegar a la mansión él se había ido con deseo sobre ella y cuando esta le advirtió que debía detenerse porque no había tomado la píldora, él le respondió que no importaba y con sus caricias convenció a una reticente Kagome e hicieron el amor hasta entrado el amanecer. Miles de recuerdos pasaron por su mente, todos ellos muestra del amor y dedicación que Kagome le profesaba aunque no le fuese retribuido; al final del día ella siempre lo recibía con una sincera y cariñosa sonrisa y las preocupaciones se iban, ella le trasmitía paz y ese "¡Te odio!" salido de sus labios momentos antes le había dolido mucho más que la bofetada recibida y es que recién ahora que analizaba en retrospectiva las cosas se daba cuenta de la verdad, el amaba a esa mujer, siempre lo había hecho, por ello no se opuso al matrimonio habiendo tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, por ello tampoco había aceptado la sugerencia de ella de divorciarse, pero se había escudado en su supuesta falta de sentimientos por su necedad de no cederle la razón a su padre cuando le dijo que solo Kagome Higurashi era la mujer indicada para él, además no quería salir lastimado como su padre cuando Izayoi, su segunda esposa con la que se caso luego de que su madre muriera lo dejo por otro hombre.

-¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?!-se reprendió a sí mismo el platinado al tiempo que golpeaba con furia el volante de su coche, porqué justamente ahora tenía que haber tanto tráfico, el necesitaba hablar con Kagome y estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso, ¿irónico no? Él tenía dos años de haberse casado con ella, que siempre estaba para él, que siempre lo esperaba y ahora que quería hablarle, le faltaba tiempo. Cuando finalmente llegó a su casa, ni siquiera se preocupo por bajar sus cosas, se encamino a la casa siendo recibido por una preocupada Kaede

-¿Y la señora?-preguntó a la anciana ama de llaves

-Llegó ya hace un rato señor, tenía signos de haber llorado mucho, no quiso hablar con nadie y se encerró en su cuarto, desde entonces no ha salido de ahí-finalizó Kaede mientras miraba como Sesshomaru iba escaleras arriba, supuso que a la habitación que compartía con Kagome.

-Kagome-toco la puerta y nadie respondía-Kagome ábreme-aun no había respuesta, fue con Kaede le pidió llave, además le dijo que se retirara y no volviera hasta mañana. Subió de nuevo y abrió la puerta de la habitación haciendo uso de la llave que Kaede le dio, vio a Kagome dormida en posición fetal aferrándose a una almohada. Con cuidado cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella, en su rostro se apreciaba aun los rastros de lagrimas, sintió ganas de golpearse a si mismo pero tenía algo mas importante q hacer, debía hablar con ella…

Ya había anochecido para cuando Kagome despertó, se incorporo despacio y parpadeó un par de veces para que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la semioscuridad de la habitación, solo iluminada por la lámpara de su mesilla de noche, pero lo que realmente la sorprendió fue ver a Sesshomaru ahí, estaba sentado en una pequeña butaca frente a la cama y tenía la cabeza entre las manos, parecía muy atribulado. Kagome supuso que quizás él al final habría aceptado su sugerencia de divorciarse pero al haberle mostrado ella los análisis que se practicó, quizás le había complicado un poco su decisión al ponerlo sobre aviso de su embarazo, se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan impulsiva.

-Despertaste- esa voz varonil sacándola de sus cavilaciones, levanto la mirada chocando con un dorado intenso que mostraba un mar de emociones que ella no había visto antes en esos ojos normalmente fríos.

-Sesshomaru yo…-el ambarino iba a detenerla pero ella levanto su dedo índice indicándole que la dejase continuar, si no lo hacía ahora que había juntado valor, no lo haría nunca- lo siento, sé que he armado una escena y seguramente te he estropeado las cosas con la mujer que veías en tu oficina, soy consciente de que acepte estar a tu lado a sabiendas de que no me amabas y que cabía la posibilidad de que encontraras a alguien a quien sí amaras, si es ella lo entiendo y lamento que las cosas salieran así, yo-hizo una pequeña pausa-la propuesta del divorcio aun sigue en pie si es lo que deseas…en cuanto a mi embarazo, estaremos bien, tendrás tus derechos y no es motivo para que te veas imposibilitado de buscar tu felicidad-finalizó apretando las sábanas que la cubrían, ella sabía todo lo que dejaba, todo aquello que sacrificaba, también sabía que si ella fuese cruel y egoísta podría negarse a darle el divorcio y tenerlo siempre a su lado, pero ella deseaba que él fuera feliz…aun si era lejos de ella.

- Tienes razón, no es motivo para eso-dijo mirándola a los ojos, Kagome suspiró, seguramente el se iría y haría su vida con esa mujer-no es motivo para eso porque tú no has estropeado nada, he sido yo quien lo ha echado a perder todo, te he fallado-las palabras dichas por el peliplata la descolocaron, chocó su mirada con la contraria y solo encontró sinceridad en él-si encontré a alguien a quien amar, pero de nada sirve el haberme dado cuenta demasiado tarde-dijo acercándose a ella-y lo único que te pido aunque no tengo derecho de hacerlo es una segunda oportunidad, porque ahora será distinto, hemos dejado atrás las barreras pero este es el momento de decidir, ¿nos quedaremos con lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora? o ¿nos daremos una nueva oportunidad para ser felices?-finalizó extendiendo su mano hacia ella en una muda invitación.

-Yo…-Kagome dudaba, tomar su mano significaba que estaba dispuesta a recorrer un nuevo camino a su lado, sabía que no sería fácil pero tampoco imposible, no aceptar suponía perder la oportunidad de intentar ser feliz y condenarse a sí misma a una vida sin el hombre que amaba, lentamente extendió su mano hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de su esposo quien le dio un firme apretón a su mano y luego la atrajo hacia si para darle un beso lleno de anhelo, pasión, pero había algo mas, había **amor**.

-Si podremos ser felices, Kagome-dijo Sesshomaru respondiendo en un susurro a la pregunta que su mujer se había hecho hace tiempo atrás.

**¿Qué les pareció? Originalmente es un one-shot, pero si me vienen mas ideas le puedo agregar uno o dos capítulos más, pero ya veremos. Si son tan amables y me dejan un review me ayudaran a saber si les gusta o no lo que escribo y en que podría mejorar n.n**

**Bye nos leemos pronto**


	2. Peligro

**Hola. Aquí esta otro cap. Como lo prometí actualizare mis historias, gracias por su paciencia, espero que el cap. sea de su agrado, quiero agradecer a: ****cyndie, ****Sasunaka doki****, ****Seishime Haruno****, Fatia, ****Faby Sama****, ****chovitap****, ****KaguyaMoon****, ****sayuri1707****, ****Angeline-dbz****, ****Adomani****, 1, y también a muchos q salen con "guest" y han dejado review, inspirándome a continuar**

**Peligro**

Tres meses habían pasado ya desde que Kagome y Sesshomaru se reconciliaran; ella ya tenía casi cuatro meses de embarazo y estaba feliz. La azabache se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas que habían en el hermoso jardín pensando en cómo eran las cosas entre su esposo y ella

-Mucho ha cambiado-susurro Kagome mientras sentía una suave brisa mecer sus cabellos.

**Flashback**

Luego de aquel beso, Sesshomaru la tomo entre sus brazos se acomodó con ella en la cama y luego de haberle explicado un poco lo que pasó, se quedaron así, abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro y esa seguridad y paz que sólo sentían cuando estaban juntos. Kagome sabía que Sesshomaru la deseaba, podía notarlo, por ello sus siguientes palabras la descolocaron

-No te presionaré Kagome, esperaré a que tú estés lista para dar ese paso nuevamente.

Luego la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos y ambos se fueron quedando dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome despertó, iba a levantarse, ya acostumbrada a que Sesshomaru se fuese antes de que ella despertara, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al intentar sentarse, sintió los fuertes brazos de su esposo rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola de nuevo a la cama pero ella seguía intentando levantarse

-¡Sesshomaru!-llamo la azabache como último recurso, ella "necesitaba" salir de la cama

-Humm…. ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el ambarino medio adormilado, hacía mucho que no descansaba tan bien, rodeado de la paz que solo su pelinegra le trasmitía.

-Sucede que si no me sueltas, mis malestares matutinos harán acto de presencia aquí mismo-finalizó señalando las sabanas. Lentamente Sesshomaru la soltó y Kagome fue corriendo al baño, el se quedó sentado en el filo de la cama, pero cuando su recién despierto cerebro proceso las palabras "malestares matutinos" salió como un rayo al baño donde ya su mujer se encontraba

**Fin Flashback**

Sonrió ante el drama que armo su esposo por las nauseas matutinas, alegando que la dejaban débil, lo cual era cierto, le hizo un alboroto al ginecólogo quien le dijo que lo único que podía hacer era darle a Kagome unas pastillas para que los malestares no fueran tan fuertes, pero que las nauseas debían desaparecer solas alrededor del segundo o tercer mes como mucho y así había sido.

-Ha cumplido lo que prometió-susurró mientras veía un hermoso rosal frente a ella. Ciertamente Sesshomaru no la había presionado con el asunto de tener intimidad, muchas veces compartían besos fogosos y caricias pero él no iba más allá, pero ahora era ella quien deseaba que él la hiciese suya, sonrió de nueva cuenta al saber que las heridas de la traición de su esposo poco a poco habían ido sanando, y solo ahora que ya no tenía rencor por ello era completamente libre de entregarse al él nuevamente. Sabía que Sesshomaru vendría a casa a las 6: 30 p.m así lo hacía desde aquel incidente, incluso delegaba trabajo para salir con ella. Fue con Kaede para planear la cena de esa noche, la anciana sonreía al ver a la señora de la casa tan entusiasmada, luego de dos horas y dejar todo en orden Kagome le dijo a Kaede que se tomase el siguiente día libre. Cuando Kaede se hubo retirado, Kagome subió a su habitación, se colocó un vestido que había comprado recientemente, era de color blanco, se ajustaba a su busto y debajo de este tenía una cinta ancha de color negro para luego caer holgadamente hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas, se calzó unas sandalias de tacón bajo y luego roció un poco de su perfume. Cuando estuvo lista bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose a la sala y se sentó en un mullido sofá de color beige a esperar a su marido.

Alrededor de quince minutos después Sesshomaru abría la puerta principal, al llegar a la sala Kagome lo esperaba

-Buenas no…-el ambarino no pudo terminar su frase porque su esposa, se lanzó a besarlo rodeando su cuello con sus finas manos, el maletín de Sesshomaru hizo un ruido seco al caer al piso pues el platinado lo había tirado y ahora rodeaba a su mujer con ambas manos en la cintura. Cuando por la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse, Sesshomaru fijó sus orbes ámbares en los marrones de su esposa, compartiendo con esa mirada todo aquello que no podían expresar con palabras.

-Sesshomaru, quiero…-la azabache no sabía cómo formular su propuesta y un hermoso sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, Sesshomaru tomó el mentón de ella con una de sus manos haciendo que le mirase

-Te amo, Kagome-dijo para después volver a besarla, pero esta vez más lentamente y a Kagome se le olvidó la cena y todo lo demás que había preparado, sólo sabía que quería que su marido le hiciera el amor. Sesshomaru la cargo en forma nupcial y subió las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación, cuando hubo entrado empujó la puerta con un leve puntapié y besó apasionadamente a su mujer. Kagome no se quedó atrás y sus manos se paseaban traviesas por la espalda y el pecho de su marido, enredándose de vez en cuando en su platinado cabello. Sesshomaru bajó con lentitud el cierre del vestido de Kagome que se deslizó suavemente por su cuerpo, sin perder tiempo, bajó dejando besos mariposa por su cuello, la recostó en la cama y siguió con su labor mientras desabrochaba el sostén de color negro que llevaba la azabache.

Kagome alejó un poco a Sesshomaru y se puso de rodillas frente a él, comenzando a besarlo desató su corbata y desabotonó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho, repartió caricias con sus manos bajando hasta su cinturón, deshaciéndose de este en segundos para rozar intencionalmente el bulto notable en la entrepierna de Sesshomaru, quien se encontraba algo sorprendido por la actitud tan dominante de su mujer (N/A: de seguro son las hormonas XD). El platinado la sujetó por las muñecas, poniéndola a su altura, luego paso sus manos de arriba abajo por su cintura mientras dirigía su boca a los pechos de ella, quien soltó un gemido al sentir la boca caliente sobre sus pezones que se encontraban sensibles, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de su esposo para atraerlo más hacia ella. Arqueó la espalda cuando sintió como los dedos de Sesshomaru acariciaban su intimidad por sobre la ropa interior, que no tardó en quitarle, dejándola expuesta ante él.

Sesshomaru la observó. Ahí tendida en la cama que ambos compartían, su cabello azabache desparramado sobre las sabanas y su rostro con un leve rubor producto de la excitación, paseo la vista por sus pechos llegando a su vientre, que se notaba ligeramente más grande producto del embarazo; bajó su rostro para dejar un beso ahí, donde su hijo o hija, fruto del amor de ambos, crecía. Se posó delicadamente sobre ella, mientras apoyaba sus antebrazos en el colchón. Kagome lo besó, compartieron un beso que transmitía amor, entrega, pasión y las promesas de un nuevo comienzo. El ambarino se adentró en ella lentamente, disfrutando el momento, entrelazaron sus manos mientras compartían caricias y palabras de amor, las embestidas aumentaron hasta llevarlos a ambos al éxtasis. Sesshomaru recostó a Kagome sobre su pecho y se quedó observándola, el amaba a esa mujer, ella y su hijo eran su mundo, y pensar que estuvo a punto de perderla por un error suyo, pero no volvería a suceder, el lucharía cada día para hacerlos felices. Con este último pensamiento se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se despertó primero, sonriendo al ver a Sesshomaru aun dormido, una idea vino a su mente, comenzó a repartir pequeños besos, en su frente, sus pómulos, su nariz siguió con su mentón para luego sonreír al ver como él, aun con los ojos cerrados dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Buenos días-dijo él mientras la estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos

-Muy buenos-respondió la azabache con una sonrisa traviesa, iba a salir de la cama cuando su marido la giró, dándole un beso rápido.

-Yo me encargo del desayuno-le dijo Sesshomaru a Kagome mientras esta ingresaba al cuarto de baño. Sesshomaru llamó a la empresa para cancelar los pendientes del día, luego esperó que bajara Kagome para servir el desayuno.

-Se ve bien-dijo Kagome en tono de broma, ella sabía que su marido cocinaba bien, extraño para ser hombre de negocios, pero igual siempre le daba bromas acerca de que la cocina no era para él.

-Créeme que sabe tan bien como se ve-dijo él guiñándole un ojo mientras se sentaban.-He llamado a la empresa, hoy no iré, pienso pasar el día con mi hermosa esposa.

Kagome solo sonrió, luego de desayunar Sesshomaru fue a ducharse y decidieron salir, fueron un rato al parque y luego decidieron ir de compras, el embarazo de Kagome iba por el cuarto mes y era hora de comprar ropa nueva, claro que al momento sus hormonas hicieron acto de presencia

-Mira este, no se ve bien-decía Kagome mientras mostraba un vestido rosa pastel que dejaba ver el aumento de su vientre.

-Te ves hermosa Kag, pero si no te sientes cómoda siempre puedes cambiarlo-decía Sesshomaru en tono conciliador, sentado en un sofá unipersonal frente al probador.

-¡No es cierto!, me voy a poner tan grande como una ballena y no pensarás lo mismo-contradecía la azabache al borde de las lágrimas, el ambarino se levantó y fue a abrazar a su mujer, quien al principio se resistía pero luego se quedó quieta ente sus brazos

-Para mí siempre te verás hermosa, sabes por qué-Kagome no levantó la mirada, solo hizo un gesto de negación con su cabeza-porque te amo y además cada cambio en tu cuerpo, se debe a nuestro hijo, nuestro bebe, eso quiere decir que el está creciendo sano, fuerte y tu a mí me haces el hombre más feliz por regalarme la dicha de ser padre-la azabache derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas y Sesshomaru la abrazó hasta que ella se hubo calmado, estuvieron un rato más en la tienda y Sesshomaru hizo los arreglos para que todas las compras fueran enviadas a la casa que ambos compartían. Iban saliendo de la tienda cuando una voz los detuvo

-Vaya, vaya pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí-decía la mujer en tono mordaz. Sesshomaru se tensó

-Sara…-nombró fríamente a la mujer frente a ellos- haz el favor y lárgate de una vez

-Claro que me iré, pero antes te haré un regalo- respondió burlonamente la mujer de cabellos cafés, Kagome quien hasta entonces había estado en silencio no pudo más que gritar, todo sucedió en fracción de segundos, Sara sacó un arma de su bolso, se escucharon dos detonaciones, Sesshomaru empujó a Kagome hacia atrás mientras se ponía delante de ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

¡No!- gritó Kagome al ver a Sesshomaru desplomarse frente a ella, Sara había salido huyendo inmediatamente después de disparar y varios guardas de seguridad iban tras ella.

-Trata de… calmarte-decía Sesshomaru a su mujer, quien se había arrodillado y acomodado su cuerpo de manera que la cabeza de él reposara sobre sus piernas- el embarazo…no es bueno q te alteres…-al decir esto tosió un poco de sangre.

-Sesshomaru, vas a estar bien, tienes que estarlo-decía Kagome entre lágrimas, vagamente escuchaba el sonido de una ambulancia aproximándose-no puedes dejarnos…por favor

**Hasta aquí el cap. Lo sé soy mala por dejarlo en suspenso pero si pasaba mas iba a tardar en subir. Advierto q de este fic el siguiente capítulo será el ultimo**

**Gracias por leer **


	3. luz al final del camino

**Hola, sé que he desaparecido por un largo período y les pido me disculpen pero las clases han estado bastante pesadas y eso ha hecho que atrasara un poco la actualización, este es el ultimo cap. Gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido y avisarles que continuare el one-shot "Un regalo de navidad" a pedido de ustedes mis lectoras, al igual que este se le agregaran mas capítulos, no he abandonado "Luchando por encontrar el amor" la seguiré pero como les había dicho antes me tomará un poco más de tiempo.¡ Ahora sí, a leer!**

**Luz al final del camino**

Kagome sostenía a su marido entre sus brazos, el pantalón de color blanco que usaba ahora estaba manchado con la sangre que manaba del cuerpo de su esposo; los paramédicos no tardaron en llegar, le brindaron primeros auxilios en el lugar tratando de estabilizarlo, luego lo pusieron en la camilla y Kagome fue junto con él en la ambulancia rumbo al hospital.

Al llegar, los paramédicos explicaron la condición de Sesshomaru.

-El paciente presenta dos impactos de bala, uno en el hombro derecho con orificio de entrada y orificio de salida, el segundo es a la altura del pulmón derecho, tiene orificio de entrada pero no de salida, la bala sigue alojada en su interior, presenta una hemorragia….

Kagome no siguió escuchando, sentía desesperación y mientras una enfermera le preguntaba datos requeridos de Sesshomaru, ella solo atinó a dar el nombre y número de Inu no Taisho, el padre de Sesshomaru, antes de desmayarse.

Mientras tanto una muy nerviosa Sara conducía a toda velocidad rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad, la policía había sido alertada y gracias a uno de los guardas de seguridad del centro comercial que identifico la matrícula de su auto, las patrullas la habían rastreado y ahora le daban persecución.

-¡Maldito seas Sesshomaru, porqué tenías que protegerla! Era ella quien debía morir, tu debías vivir y cargar con su muerte y el hecho de que si no me hubieras rechazado nada de esto habría sucedido…- lagrimas producto de la rabia que sentía, enturbiaban la visión de Sara, su amor enfermizo la había llevado a la conclusión de que la mejor venganza era matar a Kagome, ella conocía a Sesshomaru y sabía que si algo le sucedía a su esposa, él se culparía por eso y nada mejor que hacerlo sufrir, pero las cosas no habían salido como quería. Desvió su vista del camino para ver por el retrovisor a las patrullas que cada vez estaban más cerca, un grave error, una curva se perfilaba en la carretera frente a ella, no tuvo tiempo de nada, el auto chocó contra la valla de contención precipitándose al vacío producto de la velocidad que llevaba. Los oficiales de policía llegaron a tiempo de ver como el auto golpeaba contra el fondo del precipicio para luego estallar en llamas…

Inu No Taisho llegó a prisa al hospital, le habían llamado informándole que su hijo y su nuera estaban siendo atendidos allí, además que Sesshomaru estaba grave. En su mente se repetía la conversación que tuvo con su esposa antes de que ella falleciera a causa del cáncer….

**Flash back**

Entró al cuarto de hospital donde su esposa se encontraba, el olor a medicamentos penetro en su nariz, la vio allí tan frágil, tan consumida, muy distinta a la mujer vivaz que había sido, de su hermoso cabello rubio casi no quedaba nada, y sus ojos lucían apagados. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, ella aun era joven, recién iba a cumplir los 39, era cuatro años menor que él.

-Inu No…ven…quiero decirte algo- la voz de su mujer sonaba cansada, la quimioterapia la extenuaba. Se acercó a ella

-Irasue debes descansar, el tratamiento…- ella tomo su mano e hizo gesto de que guardara silencio

-Los dos sabemos…que no va a resultar…cada día que pasa…siento que ya no me quedan fuerzas y quiero pedirte algo…- el hombre le dio un suave apretón a su mano indicándole que prosiguiera- Sesshomaru…el solo tiene 18 años, yo ya no podré…pero tú…cuida mucho de él…por favor.

-Te lo prometo Irasue

Luego ella soltó su mano y un pitido resonó por la habitación. Intentaron reanimarla pero fue en vano

**Fin flash back**

Ahora, diez años después aun tenía esa determinación, su hijo tenía que vivir, por Kagome y por la promesa que le hizo a Irasue. En el pasillo se topó con Koga un joven médico, amigo en común de Kagome y Sesshomaru.

-Señor Taisho, hemos atendido a Kagome, ella presentaba un shock debido a la situación de tensión a la que estuvo expuesta, en estos momentos ella está en un cuarto privado; Sesshomaru está en sala de operaciones, el doctor Miroku Takeshi, colega y amigo mío lo está operando para extraer una bala que se ha alojado en su pulmón derecho, como es una zona delicada y por el cuadro de hemorragia que presenta, requiere transfusión de sangre.

-Vamos-dijo como respuesta Inu No, Koga lo llevó con unas enfermeras que le extrajeron sangre para la transfusión de Sesshomaru. Koga le llevó un jugo y lo condujo a la habitación de Kagome, quien ya había despertado

-Kagome, el señor Taisho ya está aquí- dijo Koga abriendo la puerta para que el nombrado entrase tras de él. La azabache nada más verlo se aferró a él

-¿Sesshomaru…?- preguntó temerosa a su suegro, ya que Koga se había ido a continuar con su labores

-Aun lo están operando, Koga ha dicho que hasta el momento todo marcha bien- no quería alarmarla con lo de la transfusión de sangre- Kagome recuerda que en tu estado no es bueno que te alteres, sé que la situación es muy difícil, pero trata de calmarte…yo estaré aquí.

-Gracias, no sé qué haría si….-

- ya, no pienses en eso, todo va a estar bien- le dijo Inu No Taisho a su nuera mientras se dirigían a la sala de espera. Dos horas más tarde un joven alto, de ojos azules y cabello castaño salía a darles noticias

-¿Los familiares de Sesshomaru Taisho?-dijo el hombre de unos 29 años

-Soy Inu No Taisho, su padre y ella es su esposa, Kagome-dijo Inu No poniéndose de pie justo al lado de Kagome

-Soy el doctor Miroku Takeshi, la operación para extraer la bala ha sido exitosa, Sesshomaru está estable pero lo mantendremos en observación, en unos momentos se le transferirá a un cuarto de recuperación

-¿podremos verlo?- inquirió Inu No

-Sugeriría esperar al menos unas horas, Koga se encargará de hacerles saber el momento

-Muchas gracias doctor-habló por primera vez Kagome.

Luego Inu No, llevó a Kagome a comer algo en un lugar cerca del hospital, mientras comían Kagome le hizo una sugerencia

-yo quiero quedarme al pendiente de Sesshomaru…-dijo la azabache a su suegro

-Kagome…me parece bien que estés aquí lo que queda de la tarde, pero por la noche deberías ir a tu casa a descansar, yo me quedaré y te mantendré al tanto, allá descansaras más cómoda- respondió el peliplata

-Insisto, estoy bien y quiero quedarme, por favor, estoy embarazada pero no quiere decir que no pueda quedarme a cuidar de mi marido…- Kagome calló de repente al darse cuenta de la impulsividad de sus palabras, volteó a ver la reacción del hombre frente a ella

-Está bien, con Koga veremos que te consigan una habitación- dijo Inu No y luego sonrió-sabes me recuerdas mucho a ella, a Irasue, la madre de Sesshomaru, tan independiente y vivaz y tan testaruda como tú-dijo causando un pequeño sonrojo en su nuera.

Esa noche habían podido ver a Sesshomaru, aun no despertaba pero el doctor Takeshi les aseguró que todo iba bien, tenía una vía intravenosa y su torso estaba completamente vendado, le habían colocado un respirador provisionalmente, para no forzar el pulmón dañado.

-El está así por protegernos, si yo hubiera sido más consciente del peligro…-dijo Kagome a Inu no

-Sabes, si se repitiera, sé que él haría exactamente lo mismo, y lo comprendo-dijo el hombre causando una mirada de extrañeza en la azabache- Sesshomaru ha encontrado lo que es más valioso en su vida, tu y ese bebé que viene en camino, cuando su madre murió, él se cerró al mundo, era como si hubiera erigido un muro invisible con lo que lo rodeaba, pensé que nunca cambiaría…hasta que te conoció, cuando se casó contigo muchas cosas cambiaron en él, cosas quizás imperceptibles para otros, pero para mí que soy su padre era notorio, poco a poco ha vuelto a ser el Sesshomaru de antes y aunque cometió errores-haciendo referencia a lo de Sara- lo que él mas querría era que tú y el bebé estuvieran bien, yo haría lo mismo en su lugar…

Pasaron un par de meses en el hospital para la completa recuperación de Sesshomaru. Los padres de Sara habían pagado una fortuna a los medios para cubrir los verdaderos hechos, haciéndolo ver como un accidente, por su parte Sesshomaru y Kagome se negaron a dar declaración alguna y como Sara había muerto no se realizo proceso judicial por la tentativa de asesinato contra Sesshomaru y Kagome.

**5 meses después**

Kagome se encontraba en casa, su embarazo estaba a término, sería una niña y según lo que le dijo el doctor la fecha de parto sería en dos semanas más. Hoy era domingo y habían decidido hacer una parrillada, estaba Inu No, Koga con su novia Ayame, además estaba su socia y mejor amiga Sango Taijiya quien para su sorpresa se llevaba muy bien con el doctor Miroku Takeshi, quien también había asistido, algo le decía que esos dos terminarían juntos.

Sesshomaru se encargaba de la carne junto con su padre, mientras Miroku y Koga se encargaban de las bebidas y acomodar las cosas. Kagome, Sango y Ayame estaban en la cocina, Kagome preparaba papas con mayonesa y Sango y Ayame se encargaron de la ensalada. En un instante Kagome hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano a su abultado vientre.

-Kagome ¿qué sucede?- inquirió nerviosa Sango al ver a su amiga en ese estado

-Llamare a Sesshomaru-dijo Ayame al tiempo que desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina

El platinado estaba charlando con Miroku cuando escuchó que lo llamaban y volteo para toparse con una nerviosa Ayame.

-Kagome…es hora-balbuceo Ayame, pero para él fue comprensible lo que le quiso decir, salió de prisa hacia la cocina olvidándose de lo que estaba haciendo antes, al llegar vio a Kagome sentada mientras sostenía fuertemente la mano de Sango

-Ha empezado hace poco-dijo Sango a Sesshomaru al tiempo que este cargaba a Kagome

-He llamado al hospital, tendrán todo preparado para cuando lleguemos- le dijo Koga a su amigo, abrió la puerta de salida para que Sesshomaru y Kagome pasaran, Sango quien subió escaleras arriba como alma que lleva el diablo, ahora le entregaba a Koga un bolso con las cosas necesarias para Kagome y el bebé, Koga lo tomó y luego se introdujo al auto en el asiento del conductor, Sesshomaru y Kagome iban en la parte trasera.

Miroku iba también en su auto junto con Sango, Inu No y Ayame se quedarían a ordenar un poco y luego irían al hospital.

-¡de nuevo!- mascullaba Kagome mientras sostenía fuertemente la mano de su esposo, justamente ahora tenía que haber tanto tráfico…Koga se las ingeniaba para avanzar

-Maldición, ¿no puedes apresurarte? – reprochaba Sesshomaru, su mujer tenía la frente perlada en sudor, además del dolor, y el no podía hacer más que apartar los mechones de cabello azabache que se pegaban a su frente y darle palabras de apoyo. Finalmente Koga consiguió dar con una vía alterna, llegando más pronto al hospital. Una enfermera los esperaba con una silla de ruedas, Sesshomaru deposito a Kagome suavemente en ella e ingresaron al interior de edificio.

-¡Duele mucho, Sesshomaru!- se quejaba una pelinegra ya en la cama y con 8 centímetros de dilatación, el peliplata sostenía su mano dibujando pequeños círculos en el dorso de la misma

-¿No puede darle algo que alivie un poco el dolor?- dijo Sesshomaru a la doctora, una mujer alta y de negros cabellos llamada Midoriko

-Si hubiese llegado antes si, pero ya tenía 7 centímetros de dilatación cuando ingresó, no es recomendable administrarle epidural a estas alturas-dijo mientras checaba el monitor al que Kagome estaba conectada, luego se giró hacia la azabache- vamos Kagome, solo dos centímetros más y podremos empezar- la azabache solo hizo un intento de sonrisa

Luego la doctora Midoriko fue a hacer una rápida ronda por sus demás pacientes, para media hora más tarde ser llamada, Kagome estaba lista. Una enfermera asistía, colocaron las piernas de Kagome en posición, Sesshomaru sostenía su mano, se había cambiado la ropa que llevaba por un traje esterilizado.

-Kagome, cuando sientas la próxima contracción quiero que pujes ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Midoriko, Kagome solo asintió, la contracción llegó segundos después y ella pujó con fuerza mientras Sesshomaru sostenía su mano y le animaba a continuar y la enfermera secaba el sudor de su frente. Por su parte Sesshomaru estaba en un dilema interno, el debía ayudar a su mujer pero vamos, estaba nervioso, sí, el hombre firme y decidido ahora sudaba frío y sentía un nudo en el estómago, en el fondo de su ser se recriminaba por ello, pero decidió ignorar todo eso, su mujer necesitaba apoyo, no un hombre que probablemente se desmayaría al terminar todo esto.

-Vamos Kagome, puja fuerte una vez más, puedo ver su cabeza- Sesshomaru prefirió ignorar la descripción "demasiado" grafica que había llegado a su mente con esas palabras, miró a su mujer que estoicamente seguía con la labor de parto, a diferencia de antes que ella se había quejado bastante, ahora no profería ninguna queja y en sus ojos brillaba la determinación de traer a su hija al mundo

-Kagome, sé que puedes, yo confío en ti- le dijo el peliplata, Kagome pujo con fuerza y la pequeña cabeza de la bebé asomó fuera, dos pujos más y la pequeña estaba lista, la doctora cortó el cordón, la limpiaron un poco y luego de envolverla en mantas rosa, Sesshomaru la tomó en sus brazos para acercársela a Kagome quien se veía agotada pero feliz. El se sentía igual de feliz, esa bebé entre sus brazos, tan pequeña y frágil, al verla una calidez inundó su pecho, pequeñas hebras azabaches cubrían parcialmente su cabecita.

-Bienvenida, pequeña Rin- musitó Kagome, mientras la acunaba en sus brazos. Luego, la doctora Midoriko se quedó realizándole los postoperatorios a Kagome, la bebé fue llevada a la sala de neonato mientras Sesshomaru iba a darles la noticia a los demás.

Cuando salió, Inu No y Ayame ya estaban allí también, su padre lo felicitó, dichoso de haber podido vivir suficiente como para ver a la primogénita de Sesshomaru y Kagome

-Espero que no sea la última- dijo el nuevo abuelo a Sesshomaru a quien le dio un leve tic en la ceja izquierda, Dios sabe lo que pensaría Kagome si escuchaba eso en estos momentos…

Unas horas más tarde Kagome descansaba en un cuarto de recuperación, La doctora Midoriko había dicho que como ella estaba bien, era muy probable que en un día más le diera el alta, la azabache abrió lentamente sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la poca luz que había en la habitación y no pudo más que sonreír al ver a Sesshomaru meciendo suavemente a Rin entre sus brazos, ella sabía cuan duro había sido, le había costado todo, había sufrido por él, pero al final valió la pena-se dijo a sí misma-al final lo habían logrado, **si pudieron ser felices…**

**FIN**

**¿Qué les pareció? Quiero aclarar un punto, se que algunas no estaban de acuerdo con que Kag perdonara a Sessho, pero admitámoslo hay parejas que en vez de abandonar deciden luchar y esa era la temática de este minific, no quiere decir que no aprecie sus sugerencias, solo que ya tenía planeado como quedaría la historia, gracias por leer, dejar review y colocar en favoritos, GRACIAS**

**Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
